The return of tobias hankel
by BSmusicprincess
Summary: I always suck at summaries. The story will be better. Please read. T his is my first CM story. What if Tobias wasn't finished after the big game and Revelations? What if Reid had to face a different crazy UNSUB with multiple personalities? What if the UNSUB watched the videos Tobias uploaded and believes he needs to avenge Tobias Hankel and "Raphael. One thing's for sure, it sucks
1. New case!

Hi guys. I know this may be confusing but because of a new best friend named go check him out. He is my new editor and I will be reposting my chapters with correct grammar and spelling because of him. All hail Christian!

**Love from...**

**Bsmusicprincess!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

___**I distrust those people who know so well what God wants them to do, because I notice it always coincides with their own desires" – Susan B Anthony**_

**Chapter 1**

Spencer Reid was awoken by his cell phone which was resting on his bedside table on top of a Sherlock Holmes book he re-read the night before. Groaning, Spencer slowly pulled back his warm sheets and glanced sleepily at his alarm clock which stated it was 4.30 am.

"Great," he mumbled to himself as he yanked his cell from the table. He had a good guess as to why he was being disturbed at such an ungodly hour. He groaned again and wiped some of the sleep out his eyes. It was just as he though, it was a text from Hotch saying that they had a new case and needed to be at work in ten. Still half asleep, Reid pulled himself up and stumbled into the kitchen and started his coffee machine. 'Why do unsubs always kill at ungodly hours anyway, don't they ever need sleep?' he wondered as he started to the bathroom to get showered to look presentable for work.

CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM

It was still dark when Reid arrived at the BAU to meet the rest of his team. He pulled a seat around to the table in the conference room, his half full cup of coffee still in hand. Morgan, who was sitting to Reid's left, rubbed sleep out his eyes and asked,

"So what are we dealing with Hotch?" Hotch pulled out a file and shared it with the group.

"A couple was killed in their home last night." Hotch answered sleepily.

"There were ligature marks on their wrist and ankles. There were also signs of torture before death." JJ added.

"Who were the victims?" Emily asked.

"Marie Wallflower , age 26 and Adam Wallflower age 32. They were married 4 weeks ago , just got back from there homey moon and moved in to their new home." JJ replied. Reid moved some heir from his face and stated,

"The corners report says that both victims had their throats slit by a razor like blade but they were also shot twist in the face." Morgan frowned, "that type of overkill means there was rage in these killing. The unsub could be angry at the victims."

Emily looked at JJ and asked, "Both victims were tortured?" JJ nodded,

"Yes there were burn marks on the bodies as well as shallow knife wounds. There is also evidence that these killing had religious motivations." She quickly pulled out a photo and showed the team, "the unsub branded a cross in the victim's chest before killing them." JJ also showed another photo of a wall with words written in blood. JJ read it out-loud, "A man to whom God gives wealth, possessions, and honor, so that he lacks nothing of all that he desires, yet God does not give him power to enjoy them, but a stranger enjoys them. This is vanity..."

"It is a grievous evil," Reid spoke the same time as JJ, "Ecclesiastes 6.2," Reid replied to their questioning stares. The team gestated for Reid to continue, "It's a quote from the Bible about how vanity and greed are evil. This unsub must have believed that the victims were greedy and vain and because the Bible condemns evil and sin, he might use this as an excuse to kill these victims as God's will."

Morgan nodded in agreement, "If the unsub thinks the victims are vain, than that would explain the overkill. Then they wouldn't have anything to be vain about."

Hotch nodded and thought for a second, "OK, call Garcia and have her run a check on the Wallflowers. See if anything can connect them to being greedy or vain. Morgan, Reid and I will check out the crime-scene. Prentiss go to the coroner's office and see if you can find anything more about how the victims were killed. Rossi and JJ, interview their friends and family." Every member of the team nodded as they set off to do their tasks.

Morgan called Garcia on his way to the jet. It was light outside now. The phone rang three times before Garcia cheery voice answered.

"_He who seeks the Queen of All Knowledge, speak and be recognize." _Morgan couldn't help but smile at this,

"Hey baby girl, think you could do some digging for me?"

"_Anything for you my chocolate god! So what have you got for me?"_Morgan chuckled,

"I need to know about Marie and Adam Wallflower's financial status, anything that could be seen as greedy or vain, think you could do that for me doll-face?''

"_Why do you question the divinity of my knowledge, I will summon you once I have something my beautiful behavioral analyst._**"**

"Thanks baby girl!"

"_Not a problem sugar."_The phone went dead and Morgan slipped it back in his jacket pocket.

CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

On the jet, Hotch was reading the case files when he noticed Reid acting more distant than usual. Instead of reading an old novel or sprouting out odd and pointless statistics that nobody really cared about, he was oddly silent; gazing out the window. Frowning, Hotch approached the younger agent and set down opposite him. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them; Morgan was listening to his music, Prentiss was asleep book still in hand and JJ and Rossi were discussing the case. Once he was satisfied that none of them were listening, he attempted to get the agent's attention since he seemed to be too deep in thought to notices Hotch's presence.

"Reid, are you OK?" Hotch called softly so that only he could hear. This shook Reid out of his thoughts,

"Hmm…?" He replied as he took his eyes off the window to look at Hotch.

"Oh, yeah fine…why wouldn't I be?" Hotch eyed him suspiciously for a second before replaying,

"Reid, I am a profiler and you are really bad at lying. What's on your mind?"

Reid was silent for a moment before speaking, "This case...it…it just brings back bad memories." Hotch nodded in understanding,

"Tobias?" he asked. Reid confirmed his theory by nodding.

"Yeah...it's just…well these cases are so similar. A criminal who thinks that killing people is God's will. I'm probably just being paranoid, but I feel like they're too similar to be a coincidence."

Hotch looked at Reid sympathetically for a moment before putting a comforting hand on his knee. "If you ever need to talk, you know me or the team would be happy to listen." Reid nodded,

"I know, I just can't shake this feeling. I'm sure its nothing, probably just the lack of coffee. I only had one cup today." Hotch didn't look convinced, but left Reid to his thoughts. He knew that Reid would need his support during a case like this after Tobias, but he also knew that Reid would ask when he needed it. Hotch would keep a close eye on Reid for this case and he decided that when he had the chance he would tell Morgan to keep an eye on him as well. He knew Morgan thought of the young genus as a brother and he would protect him.

Spencer had a bad feeling the moment the words 'god's will' were said this morning. Reid knew that Tobias Hankel and 'Raphael' were dead; he shot him himself. But Spencer just couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't over yet. He assumed it was because of the pain and drug addiction he had suffered, but this felt different somehow. Like the calm before the storm was almost over and a full force atmospheric phenomenon was about to begin.

Little did Spencer know he was right, it wasn't over. Not even close.


	2. Rossi investigates

Sorry its short but next chapter is longer promise. I'm trying to get everybody's personality right. Garcia and Morgen are probably the easiest and jj and Rossi are the hardest for me to do so please don't be mad at me for not getting them perfect but I am trying my best! I know that you might be getting inpatient for the angst but bear with me, hopefully thing will heat up soon and Reid will probably hate me. well back to the story and always please favourite follow and don't feel shy to review.

And never forget I love you all

**Bsmusicprincess**

**ps** English and grammar no longer suck because of my editor chrissygleek!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

___**I distrust those people who know so well what God wants them to do, because I notice it always coincides with their own desires" – Susan B Anthony**_

**Chapter 2**

JJ was gazing out the window of the black SUV as Rossi was driving to meet the victims family's and inform them about the death of their loved ones. It was a hard and unpleasant task, but it was part of being in the FBI. Hopefully they could get some insight on how the unsub chose his victims by interviewing the family.

They had been driving about for ten minutes now and JJ hadn't said a word. Rossi had known something was bothering the team since this morning when Reid spoke about the Bible verse. Rossi noticed Reid's look of discomfort as he spoke and how he didn't finish with a statistic like he normally did. It was highly unlikely that Reid didn't know the information, and since Reid often uttered out statistics before even thinking about them, it meant that he was trying not to think about it. But why was he trying not to think about it?

Rossi also noted how the team all looked at Reid the moment religion was mentioned. Morgan seemed to be watching Reid more than usual and Prentiss was glancing at Reid every so often, but he didn't seem to notice. That was another thing; Reid wasn't paying as much attention as usual. He was distant in discussing the case and when he did add something he always rubbed his arm inconspicuously for some reason.

He was like that on the jet as he discussed the case with JJ. He looked deep in thought but Rossi just shrugged it off and continued with talking with JJ. He only noticed once he left his seat next to JJ to get some coffee that Hotch was no longer in his seat reading a case file. On his way to the coffee machine, he overheard a conversation between Hotch and Reid.

"I'm probably just being paranoid but I feel like they're too similar." He heard Reid mumble. Rossi was confused now; Reid thought he was being paranoid, but why? And similar to what? He was shook out of his thoughts by Hotch's reply,

"Reid if you need to talk, me or the team would be happy to listen." This was strange, Hotch wasn't typically a person to offer comfort. Reid replied in a lighter tone,

"I know, but I just can't shake this feeling. I'm sure it's nothing, probably just the lack of coffee. I only had one cup today." And with this, Hotch went back to his seat. Rossi wasn't sure what was going on, but he intended to find out!

That is why once he noticed JJ's behavior in SUV, he decided to ask her about what was going on. Rossi didn't take his eyes off the road as he spoke,

"JJ what am I missing?' JJ turned from the window to look at Rossi, confusion written on her face.

"Sorry, what?' She asked, confused. Rossi replied his voice still casual,

"What don't I know?' JJ just stared at him as the confusion slowly left her face. Rossi continued after he stop at a red light and looked at JJ.

'Jennifer I've been a profiler for years, and I could tell after Reid spoke about that quote that everyone has seemed really protective; or in your case, guilty for some reason towards Reid. So I will ask again. What did I miss?"

JJ looked down at the ground, guilt present on her face. She knew that she had no choice but to tell Rossi about Tobias. She knew that Rossi would not blame her like she blamed herself for Reid kidnapping, but that didn't make it any easier to tell. She considered not telling Rossi, but she knew he would just ask Reid and it would only make it harder for him to relive it. She couldn't do that to him, especially since it was her fault in the first place. She sighed and got ready to tell the story of what haunted her best friend's nightmares every night.


	3. JJ explains

I decided to go thought what happened in the episodes were Reid was kidnapped so that readers who didn't see the episodes understand. Please don't be mad that its not very long but it's hard to try and summarise them in jj's view so please forgive me if jj seem to be off but I'm trying my beast. Rossi doesn't react much because I'm not shore how he would so I made it that he stays silent for jj's sake so she can talk about it easer. This chapter was rely difficult because not only did I need to try and add most of the imported details but I had to do it all in jj's pov, and since jj didn't know about the torture or the drugs (at least no start off) it was hard for me to do. I had to which the episodes like 5 time and tried to mammaries most of it for this so since I started this a 6pm and its 1.03am now plus the time it will take me to spell check this you all are very lucky I love you all so much to put up with sleep deprivation! don't be shy to review! I love reading them!

love you all xxx

**Bsmusicprincess**

**ps** English and grammar no longer sucks because of my new editor **crissygleek**! (go check him out) Please enjoy XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I distrust those people who know so well what God wants them to do, because I notice it always coincides with their own desires" – Susan B Anthony **_

**Chapter 3**

JJ took a deep breath before turning her head to Rossi,

"There was a case," She paused for a monument, planning the words out in her head before continuing, "-the unsub killed the victims in their own home for having too many things. He recorded the killings and posted them on a website to send a massage to others. He kidnapped a woman and recorded her being savagely ripped apart by dogs." She grimaced and looked down. Rossi could tell it must have been a horribly disturbing memory to relive for JJ.

"One of the local policemen recognized the dogs from another case which Tobias had witnessed." She exhaled slowly and looked down, guilt written all over her face.

"Me and Reid went to Tobias's to question him, but he didn't supply much important information and rejected Reid's efforts to get inside his house," Rossi knew that JJ was feeling more guilty as she went on but stayed silent and listened. It was uncommon for JJ showed this much emotion when talking about cases. He knew that this story was not going to end well.

"Reid spotted Tobias's webcams, and concluded that he was the unsub. Reid and I-," she wavered and looked at her feet as she spoke, "We split up when Tobias ran. If I went with him, if we didn't slit up-," She was crying now and Rossi felt his stomach drop. Even though he knew Reid was OK now, he knew that whatever happened was big.

"Sorry." She mumbled slightly, embarrassed by the minor breakdown. Rossi had stopped the car outside the house but JJ didn't seem to notice as she continued, the emotion in her voice much more controlled. "I went inside the nearby barn house and found the remains of the woman and I had to shoot the dogs that killed her." Her eyes tread up at what she said next.

"From what Reid tells me he was searching the cornfield, heard Tobias arguing with his father's personality and saw him slapping himself, thinking that his father had slapped him." She looked guilty again as she spoke, "Reid heard my screams and attempted to run out of the cornfield, only to be over powered by Tobias and held at gunpoint.' JJ had to fight hard to keep the emotion out of her voice, but she could not help the tears which fell slowly down her cheeks as she continued.

"Reid told us that he watched Tobias and Charles's personality argue again before hitting him with the butt of his gun which knocked him out. The rest of the team arrived and found me in the barn, but there was no sign of Tobias or Reid. We had set up a base at the farm and began investigating the computers when we realized that they were the source of the live feeds showing the murders. We also realize that Tobias had taken…" her voice broke on that word, "-Reid, but we didn't know where."

Rossi was in shock. How did he not know that their youngest member had been kidnapped? He continued to listen, too overwhelmed to say much of anything as JJ wiped her eye and continued.

"We don't rely know what happened next. Understandably, Reid didn't want to talk much about it; but from the little he did tell us in his statement, we all think that Reid blacked out at times since there were injury's that were not explained. Reid said that when he regained consciousness he was sitting in a wooden chair in the middle of a rustic cabin. His wrists were handcuffed in front of him with a leather strap between them binding him to the chair. He was confronted by Tobias, who has been waiting for him to wake up. Reid mentioned that Tobias introduced himself as Raphael, played Russian roulette and called it "God's Will."' Rossi instantly understood why this case hit home now. God's will was the motive for both of the cases; of course this care would bring up bad memories for Reid. Russian roulette was psychological torture and he was proud and impressed by the agent's ability to handle the situation.

"Obviously he survived the game, but the doctor said that Reid had been physically tortured, specifically to the soles of his feet." The words were stuck in the throat for a second, but she forced them out even though they felt like a knife to both their hearts. "Reid did say that Tobias's other personality, his father Charles, had tried to extract a confession of sin from him, but Reid being Reid left out the torture." She shook her head at how Reid had still tried to play off his own heath so that others would feel bad, even then.

"This is the first step towards Tobias's justification of murder: once the sin is confessed, the sinner can be executed," JJ explained. Rossi felt his blood run cold. He knew Reid was strong, but if he was under torture...

"Reid's attempted to buy some time by quoting Bible scripture it didn't work, Charles only responded with 'the Devil knows how to read, too.'" JJ said, cutting off his thoughts.

"Charles's personality forced Reid to choose someone for Raphael to murder," She whispered, "He videotaped it and sent it to us so for we could save the person that Reid has to choose to save. I will never forget the look on his face." She mumbled the last sentence so low that Rossi almost missed it.

"Tobias as Raphael killed another couple in their home, and then returned to the cabin as Charles. He was angry because Gideon and Garcia created a virus for Tobias's videos so that no one could watch them. He blamed Reid for halting his 'message.'" She was crying again as spoke, her voice filled with disgust. Rossi noted that his own eyes were stinging at imaging the pain the young doctor went though.

"He set up a camera and…" she closed her eyes and tried to continue, anger deep in her voice. "He beat Reid and streamed the video feed to me and the team back at Tobias's home." Rossi felt his blood boil at this. He already heard enough, and the story still wasn't over!

"Charles then shoved Reid, still tied to the chair, to the floor. Reid…" Her voice broke and as tears flowed from her eyes. For the first time since reliving this memory she sobbed but continued, even though her voice shaky. "He..he couldn't breathe!" She sobbed again. Rossi felt a lump begin to form in his throat. "He was convulsing but then...then he just stop..stopped moving. He died Rossi; he really died for a minute." Rossi felt tears fall from his eyes and had to close his eyes and remind himself that Reid made it. That he was OK and breathing with Hotch and Morgan, investigating the scene. JJ had managed to calm herself, but her voice still broke on the first word,

"To..Tobias's personality tock over again and revived Reid." Rossi let out a breath the he didn't realized he was holding as JJ continued- "He ordered Reid to choose one of us to die, Reid choose Hotch,' Rossi was confused by this but he knew that he didn't mean it. Torture could break a man– "He called him a classic narcissist and he misquoted a verse from Genesis so he could send us a clue to where he was." Now it made sense. Reid fond out his whereabouts and sent a message to the team. Rossi felt proud of the young doctor for his determination and quick-thinking.

"We located Reid at a cemetery but when we arrived we couldn't find him in the shack we had seen in the videos. We had spread out to look for him when we heard a gun shot. We followed it and found…" She had to swallow the bile in her mouth as she spoke- "We found him being forced him to dig his own grave." Rossi didn't know what he felt more. Blinding fury at Tobias, sadness and disgust for what the young man has to suffer, or just proud that Reid had managed to survived this.

'Reid managed to get the gun while Tobias was distracted and shot him.' JJ finished and waited for Rossi to let all that she had said sink in. Rossi was feeling many emotions at once. Anger that he couldn't of killed that son of a bitch for what he did to Reid, sadness that this will probably haunt Reid for the rest of his life and relief that it was over for the young doctor. Though, little did he know it was far from over…


	4. The Godfather vs The Avengers

This is just a short chapter but the next one is going to be long and what I hope to be existing. I felt bad for what I plan to put Reid though soon so I added (or tried to) add some humor with Reid and Morgen arguing like kids, btw plz let me know with movie you prefer. Maybe I will right a oneshot about it later. Angst will kick of soon and most impotently. Shits going down, real soon! please review favourite and follow!

Don't forget love you all

**Bsmusicprincess**

**ps** Thank **ChrissyGleek **who is my new editor for the spelling grammar and layout, and is epically awesome. Seriously go check her out!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

___**I distrust those people who know so well what God wants them to do, because I notice it always coincides with their own desires" – Susan B Anthony**_

**Chapter 4**

Prentiss was examining the dead bodies of the Wallflowers with Dr. Linn. "Did you find anything to suggest what happened to the Wallflowers before their death?" Prentiss asked professionally. Dr. Linn gestured to the pale corpse of Maria Wallflower.

"Well for starters," She said as she pointed to Maria's left foot with a gloved hand. "-I found heavy bruising on her foot, which was probably beaten with a large plank of wood, or something similar. She was also severely beaten before the killer strangled her to death. The male was practically the same."

Prentiss fought back a shiver. This was painfully similar to what the doctors had said about Reid's feet after the Tobias case. She didn't know Reid well back then, but still felt protective towards the young man. She clearly remembered how Reid had slowly limped over to Hotch beaten and broken with blood trickling down his face and tears in his eyes as he threw his arms around Hotch mumbling, "I knew you would understand!" He was just so broken...

She shook her head, trying to clear it of the memory. She needed to focus. There were many things that the unsub could of used over than a wooden plank. It was almost identical bruising to what Reid had. Well, except that Reid had lived and his had eventually healed.

She shivered again. _'I must be getting paranoid_,' She told herself. It was an uncommon method of torture, but other unsubs were bound to have used it at one point. It was probably nothing more than a coincidence.

"There were also large traces of drugs in their systems." Dr. Linn continued, looking down at her clipboard as Prentiss visibly paled. '_No, that can't be! If it is, then this is far more than just a coincidence. Don't be so ludicrous. It's probably heroin or something. It couldn't be that! It can't be…' _But her fears were confirmed by the Dr. as she spoke, oblivious to Prentiss's inner turmoil, "They found high levels of Dilaudid in their systems."

Prentiss's eyes winded. Her blood ran cold. _Dilaudid_. There was no doubt in her mind now that these cases are connected.

_CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM_

The SUV containing the three FBI agents arrived outside the crime scene just before noon. It had been a long drive, mostly filled with Reid and Morgan arguing like children all the way. Even though Hotch thought it was unbelievably annoying, he didn't try to break up the argument. He knew it wasn't really about what the most inspirational movie was and more about Morgan trying to cheer Reid up by taking his mind off of what was upsetting him. Morgan didn't understand why Reid was distant, but he knew how to distracting him from his problems, for which Hotch was extremely grateful for. Right now, Reid needed a distraction.

As they left the vehicle, Morgan and Reid were still bickering, or as Reid would put it, 'having an intelligent and mature discussion involving differing and conflicting points of view.'

"The Godfather!" Morgan stated in a matter-of-fact way as he opened the door of the SUV. "There is no need for a discussion Reid, the Godfather is a classic. It has a great cast and a great plot, but I can't say the same for the Avengers." He added as he stepped out of the car.

"Come on Morgan! It has an engrossing story with three dimensional characters and some of the best writing around. It even has the strange occurrence of appealing to those who aren't even Marvel fanatics. It's a truly amazing film!" Reid defended as he opened his own door.

"The Avengers can't compare the Corleone family coolness, but I already knew you didn't understand the meaning of cool, kid." Morgan replied as he began walking, a grin on his face.

Reid looked like he was about to protest, but Hotch's patience finally snapped and he cut him off. "Morgan, Reid, you can bicker like children on your own time, but right now we've got a case to solve and a killer on the loose." Both agents knew better then to continue their conversion after Hotch's warning, but Morgan still couldn't help but grin, knowing that he managed to get the last word in.

Once Hotch was satisfied that his team looked professional and not like inexperienced children, they made their way to the door of the house, sealed with yellow crime scene tape.

_CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-_

Garcia was typing furiously on her keyboard, a look of pure frustration on her face. Four hours! Four hours of searching deep into the Wallflower's records, searching both legally and illegally. But still she found nothing, absolutely nothing. The Wallflowers were normal people as far as she could tell. Middle classed, not too rich or poor. Marie was a part time nurse and Adam worked as a bartender. Hell, they even paid their taxes on time! Garcia just couldn't link the Wallflower's to greed or vanity.

She was about to report back to Hotch that she failed, but in a last ditch attempt to find something, Garcia decided to Google 'greed and vanity' to see if maybe she was missing something that could connect them.

Garcia's blood ran cold. Her eyes widened and she practically jumped out of her seat, eyes glued to the screen. "No…no i..it can't be…" She mumbled to herself, rereading the web-address for the tenth time. The color drained from her face and she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Well the truth was, she might have!


	5. Vanity and greed

WOW! You guys are amazing. I guess you liked the last chapter, so I must have done something right to get a big response like that. I hope I don't disappoint in this chapter. Well, I've got some amazing news! Now you don't need to put up with the horrendous scrawl what is my writing errors! Some else has put themselves up for the almighty challenge of decoded my word. And I will tell you now that is no easy task. So thank **ChrissyGleek **for the end of your suffering. I just hope that my spelling doesn't take up to much of her time. Btw she right story's on Casson Family Series, Maximum Ride, and Glee. So if you like them check her out. Pules she's too kind and I feel I'm taking advantage of her. Anyway I'm rambling again so let's get back to the story!

Love you all for ever!

**Bsmusicprincess**

**ps** well this is going to be a change. No spelling or grammar warnings! You can thank **ChrissyGleek **who is my new... editor I think there called. Just pray she doesn't have a breakdown after this. My writing is really that bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I distrust those people who know so well what God wants them to do, because I notice it always coincides with their own desires" – Susan B Anthony**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Would you like any tea or coffee?" Mrs. Wallflower asked, tears still gently falling down her cheeks after she heard the words all mother's fear more than anything.

"No thank you Mrs Wallflower. Do you think you could answ..' JJ was cut of my Mrs Wallflower, "Jane. Call me Jane dear.' she corrected in a shaky voice. Jane's hands shook as she clasped them together on top of her knees. JJ continued once again, her voice still soft and soothing. "Jane I need to ask you some questions about Adam." The tears still flowed freely down her face, leaving long wet trails behind.

"Will... will it help you find the bastard that did th…this to my…my baby?" Jane's asked her voice hard now, but still holding tremors as she spoke. It was Rossi who spoke this time in a reassuring voice.

"I promise that we are doing all we can to catch him-," He said, shifting a bit closer to the devastated women. "-but if you could help us by answering some questions...' Rossi didn't need to finish as she stood out of the chair she was sitting in and turned her back on the agents. She walked towards a fireplace that held a set of photos. She smiled as she picked one up of a child in a football uniform, a trophy in his hands and a bright smile on his face. The child looked to be fourteen at the most.

"My Adam was always a good boy." She turned to face the agents again, smiling as more tears fell from her eyelashes, washing away the blusher she had put on this morning. "-he loved sports. Football was his favourite, that how he met Maria. She was the head cheerleader. I was sceptical at first but once you get to know the girl she's kind and only ever wants to help others." She gently placed the photo on the coffee table with the utmost care before continuing. "Adam…" She blinked away more tears, " -Adam was so happy. She was good for him. They were going to be a family. They got a new house together. They had waited so long to get it." She pulled her eyes away from the photo of her son a focused on the two agents.

"Sorry, I'm rambling. So what can I help you with?" Both agents exchanged a glance and JJ went first.

"Mrs Wallflower, is there any reason you could think of that anybody would want to harm you son or Marie?" Jane wiped more tears away, but a look of confusion crossed her face.

"No…" She stated calmly as she sat back down, "No, I can't think of why anybody would what to harm my son and his wife. They were kind and good people. Marie always cared for people and she always seemed to bring out the best in people. I can't think of anyone who would harm her or my son. Why?" Her voice broke and more tears fell from her cheeks as new were made. "I'm sorry," she repeated wiping away the tears once again.

JJ spoke again, her voice softer this time. "We think that the person who hurt Adam and Marie thought that they were greedy or vain. Is there any reason that anyone would think this?"

Jane eyebrows pulled together in anger and confusion. "No!" She declared in disbelief, "-my son and his wife worked hard for what they had. Marie was an extremely beautiful woman, but never vain. She did value her looks, yes, but no more than you or me." Her voice was hard once again and she looked both agents in the eye as she spoke. "They worked hard for what they had. It took them years of saving to afford the house they brought together. They have always struggled for money but life was finally giving them a break...and now..." She couldn't finish, she just sobbed into her hands. JJ walked up the woman and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Jane looked into jj's calm and warm eyes and spoke soft again. "I'm sorry, I know it's your job to ask. It's just that they tried so hard in life and when they finally caught a break…" she didn't finish the rest of the sentience.

A thought suddenly crossed Rossi's mind. "Mrs Wallflower, you mentioned that they were saving for the house?' He questioned, his voice sill soft but with a slight edge. The women blinked a few times caught by the unexpected question.

"Y..yes, Marie and Adam had been saving for years so they could splurge on a beautiful wedding in Vague and years to buy a house at Rose Hill. They fell in love with the small cottage there, but it needed to be completely modernized and electric and hot water installed since it had been abandoned for years. It was extremely expensive and it took them years to save for it. I tried to offer them help, but they insisted that they wanted to pay for it themselves." She met his eyes again, 'And they did; they paid for it by themselves. Every penny of it." JJ and Rossi exchanged a look and both stood up.

"Thank you for your cooperation. And we are sorry for your loss.' JJ replied respectfully as they left the grieving women to mourn the loss of her son privately.

CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM

As JJ and Rossi entered the SUV, JJ turned to the Italian man and waited for him to speak. She knew from the tone in his voice when he had asked Jane about the house that he was onto something. Rossi looked at JJ and began,

"They had a big wedding in Vague, right?" JJ nodded, realising what Rossi meant and kicking herself for overlooking it. Rossi continued, "That could be viewed as vanity by the unsub. To spend that much money on themselves and the cottage, they spent all their savings on those two things. They could have just brought a normal house together, but they chose to spend all their money on a nice home and wedding." JJ, realising where he was going with this, said:

"And the unsub believes they're only buying it because it was excessive and beautiful. Vanity and greed.'

JJ suddenly looked confused again. "But how could the unsub know about the house and the wedding?' Rossi nodded in agreement.

"I was wondering about that too."

"Let's do some digging on the wedding in Vague and the cottage at Rose Hill." JJ said, starting the car. Rossi nodded in agreement as they drove off.

_CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM_

_A shadow watched in the distance, out of sight as the three agents entered the small cottage to admire his work. His smile widened once he saw him. The last out of the SUV, tan messenger bag in hand. He seemed to be talking to the dark skin agent, if his memory was correct, SSA Derek Morgan. His gaze flicked back to the young doctor once again, who was tucking some of his long hair behind his ear. The shadow had to remind himself, '__soon__,' as he shrank deeper into the shadows. It would do no good to be seen, but his eyes still never left the doctor. '__Soon,'__ he told himself again._

_'Soon'_


	6. Red light!

Hi guys. I am really sorry on how late this is. My parents decided that apparently "spending all your free time in your room on your laptop and being completely unsociable is 'unhealthy'". So yeah, I was banned not only from my temperamental laptop but the internet too so there was no way for this chapter to be on time.

I hope you liked last chapter. And I hope I didn't get to sinister at the end but you know me, I feel like he's lucky. I mean come on. If you could watch Spencer from the shadows wouldn't you? Wait... no one else would...well this is awkward... it's not like I what to follow Matthew Gray Gubler around or anything...(shifty look)...

I'm running out of things to say, so let's just get on with the story! I'm not obsessed or anything...(shifty look)...

Love you all for ever and ever and ever!

**Bsmusicprincess**

**ps** spelling and grammar are all good because of **ChrissyGleek **who is my new editor. And is full of purple heir awesomeness!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I distrust those people who know so well what God wants them to do, because I notice it always coincides with their own desires" – Susan B Anthony**_

**Chapter 6**

As Reid left the SUV and finished having an '_intelligent and mature discussion involving differing and conflicting points of view_' with Morgan, Reid had the overpowering feeling that he was being watched. Reid had first thought that it must have been Hotch keeping a close eye on him because of their conversation on the jet, but this felt different.

Whenever Reid would feel Hotch or Morgan eyes on his back he felt safe. Yes, he also felt annoyance at being babied, but he knew that the stares were protective and caring. But that was not how he was feeling now. This felt just the opposite. These eyes were not caring or protective; they made Reid feel insecure, vulnerable and defenseless. Reid inconspicuously scanned his surroundings but found nothing out of place. He tried to shrug off the feeling but just couldn't shake it. '_I re__al__ly am getting paranoid__'_he thought to himself as he hurried to catch up to his team.

CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

Hotch and Morgan were examining the bloody room were the bodies were found.

"They were dragged," Morgan stated bluntly as he followed the trail to the large double bed with what were once crisp white sheets were now stained in congealed crimson blood.

"Then tied to the bed," Hotch added as he pointed to the scuff marks on the floor were the beds lags had scraped against the wood of the floor.

"This is probably where they tortured the victims." Morgan replied, deep in thought. Reid, who was examining the room itself finally spoke.

"This house was recently modernized." He quickly walked around the room and gestured to various objects as he spoke.

"There are new, modern, double glazed windows." He pointed to the left hand window, which now that it was mentioned, both agents realized that it did look way too new for the cottage. "-and the walls are newly plastered. There are new fixtures that would not normally be in a cottage this old. There is still some masking tape on the scatting board." He kneeled down and removed a small piece of masking tape, which was attached to the wooden skirting board at the bottom of the wall. "-which suggests that this room was recently painted. There is also the fact that the boiler is brand new and definitely been brought and used recently. This is constant in the entire cottages, which suggests that despite the Victorian features outside, this house was most definitely modernized recently. Judging by the condition of the outside of the house, I would think that it was abandoned for a long period of time and at one point had water and structural problems. This has also been recently rectified...'

Morgan interrupted Reid's rambling, "Reid, that's great an all but could you just skip to the point?" Reid nodded apologetic and with a hint of embarrassment as he fixed some heir behind his ear and continued.

"This house has been abandoned for years, but was recently modernized with hot water and electricity. Also, all of the structural and external damage has been repaired and I would believe recently. The level of work done would be extremely extensive, especially to upgrade a house of this age to this level. This would suggest the use of specialists and would also cost a lot." Hotch nodded in understanding before speaking.

"Reid, see if you can find anything unusual. The unsub could have been working on the house and would understated how much all of this would cost.' Reid nodded and began to examine the room once more.

Just then, two phones rang at the same time. Hotch and Morgan answered simultaneously and both paled instantly. Their eyes locked on Reid, who was scanning the scene, oblivious of the horror on his boss and best friend's faces.

CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

Hotch heard his phone ring at the same time as Morgan's. He was shocked by the almost impossible chance of it all, but shrugged it off as he answered.

"Hotchner." Aaron answered professionally, only to be greeted by Emily's frantic voice on the other end.

"HOTCH…OH GOD, REID. IS REID OK?! IS HE WITH YOU!?" She half begged half yelled. Hotch was taken-aback by this. Emily was not one to show emotion and definitely not emotion this strong. Hotch's eyes immediately searched and locked on Reid who was carefully examining part of the room, unaware to Prentiss's screeching on the over end.

"Emily, Reid's fine-" He assured the panicked woman, "-he's with us at the scene. What's going on?" There was a long sigh of relief from Prentiss as she continued, much calmer now.

"Thank god.." she said, taking a long breath. "Hotch, whatever you do not let Reid out of sight." Hotch felt his stomach drop. This was serious and it somehow had something to do with Reid! His mind raced, trying to think through all the different scenarios, but he would never have guessed what Prentiss said next.

"This is connected to the Hankel case, and more than that specifically Reid's kidnapping." Hotch's eyes widened in shock and his blood ran cold. Deep in his thoughts, some part of him whispered '_so Reid wasn't b__eing paranoid'._ He was interrupted however by Reid's voice, which immediately draw his attention.

"H..Hotch…" Reid was visibly shaking and pail. He was staring at the ceiling light fitting, his eyes wide. Hotch was vaguely aware of Morgan, who was staring at Reid with the same look on his face.

CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan answered his phone but before he could say anything he was cut off by Garcia.

"MORGAN…OH…OH GOD, REID! IS MY BABY GINUS OK?!" She yelled, her voice crackling in his earpiece. Morgan winced at the volume of the technician's voice but immediately searched for Reid, sensing the urgency. His eyes focused on the young doctor.

"Baby girl, Reid…he's fine. He's in the same room as me and Hotch." Morgan attempted to reason but he was still in shock at Garcia's outburst.

"Are you sure Morgan?! Are you sure my Junior G man is alright?" Garcia pleaded.

"Yes baby girl, he's fine. What's going on Garcia, what's this got to do with Reid?" Morgan tried to hide the worry that was creeping into his voice, but he knew that it was still there. Luckily, Garcia didn't notice.

"Thank god...the website...it...it's back. Oh god Morgan..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Morgan felt his stomach drop. '_This is__ bad__,'_ a voice in the back of his mind screamed.

"Garcia!" His voice was gentle, but demanding. "What website?"

There was a large exhale of breath on the over end before Garcia spoke. Her voice shook, but it was calmer than before. "It's...It's back online Morgan." the horror in her voice made Morgan shiver.

"Garcia," He prompted, "-whats online?"

She spoke again, "It's back. The website Tobi..Tobias Hankel made is bac..back on..online." She said, sobbing at the name. Morgan felt ice run down his spine and his eyes widened. His skin was now ghostly pail.

Garcia swallowed before continuing, "He's back. The videos. Raphael..oh oh god." She sobbed, close to a full force brake down.

"H..Hotch!" Reid's voice broke thought the trance of shock horror he was in. Morgan's eyes fixed on his shaking best friend. '_T__obias__'_ was the only thought in his head as he stared in the eyes of his best friend and saw the look or plain fear and horror in them. Reid was staring at the roof light, his skin unnaturally pale.

-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

Reid was examining the light fixtures for anything unusual when the two phones went off simultaneously. Reid was about to explain that the chances of this were so low that it was almost impossible, but before he opened his mouth, something in one of the light fixtures caught his attention. He approached the ceiling light and saw that just behind the bulb there was a strange wire. Confused and intrigued, he moved the wire into view. His eyes widened once he saw that attached to the lose wire was in fact a camera and, judging by the placement, it was put there when the house was modernized. The red light was flashing, indicated that it was recording right now. Reid paled as flashes of the cabin raced though his mind like a slap in the face.

_He was in the cabin and Tobias was turning on a camcorder in the corner of the room. The camera's red light came on. _

"_Choose one to die."_

'_NO!__' _He tried to snap himself out of the memories, but soon felt others coming to the surface of his mind. He struggled against them, only just realizing that he was visibly shaking. In the distance he could hear Morgan ask in a worried tone, "_Whats this got to do with Reid?"_but he couldn't focus on it as another memory assaulted him.

_Pain. That was all he could register. Gideon's message gave him strength but the pain was so strong. He felt his heartbeat increase to an alarming level. Reid didn't know the effects of the drug, but he knew he had an extremely large amount of it in his system, which was probably why his vision was blurry, though it could also be the beating he was enduring. After another painful punch, he was knocked on the floor in his chair. He couldn't breath! His heart was hammering painfully in his chest and he felt his body jerking and moving without his control. His vision darkened. Soon everything began to blur, though he could still make out the red light of the camcorder, filming his agony for his family to see._

Shaking himself out of the memory, he tried to control his breathing as he felt himself going into a full blown panic attack. No, he couldn't do that. This bastard was watching him; his reaction was being recorded and he would not give them the satisfaction to seeing him break! His breath hitched in his throat as his Adams apple moved up and down but no sound came out. After several moments, he could finally control his voice just enough to whimper.

"H..Hotch!" He realized that his voice sounded just how he felt; scared, worried, shocked, horrified and several other emotions all at the same time. He just hoped that his panic didn't show in his face too. He couldn't break down, not now.


	7. Panic attack

Hi guys. I really hope you like cliffhangers, coz me being a bitch suddenly stared to like them. So naturally you are going to hate me. Also I am trying to right an XL long chapter so it might be a bit late but try to consider the length or it. I'm so excited to start getting to the angst now! XD I promise you the next chapters are going to be super duper Matthew Gray Gubler amazing. Well many not that amazing but I will try!

Let's just get on with the story! The_ sooner I'm done the sooner I can stork my gorgeous Gubler._...wait...did I just say that out loud?... ha ha I was only joking...i don't stork and follow Matthew around...much...(scratches back of neck nervously)...anyway...back to story!

Love you all (especially Matthew)!

**Bsmusicprincess**

**ps** spelling and grammar are better because of **ChrissyGleek **who is my editor. Let's all praises her for her awesomeness!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I distrust those people who know so well what God wants them to do, because I notice it always coincides with their own desires" – Susan B Anthony**_

**Chapter 7**

Reid was pale and shaking. His breath was irregular and both Hotch and Morgan could tell that he was going to hyperventilate soon. Reid's face was just a mask of shock, pain and most of all fear. Morgan considered that Reid must of heard Geyser's screeching on the phone and herd about the videos, though they were in the same room Morgan thought Reid was out of hearing distance, but what else could cause such a reaction from the young doctor?

Hotch had the same thought that Reid must of over herd him and Prentiss but Reid was not looking at him or Morgan. He was staring at the ceiling light with shock. Both Hotch and Morgan slowly and consciously moved to the young doctor. Though Morgan just wanted to run up to his best friend and comfort him, he could tell that Reid was in shock and didn't want to scare him.

"Pretty boy," he called tentatively as he approached. He had hoped that Reid would respond to the familiar nickname and turn his big brown eye to look at him. But Reid didn't even blink, his eyes never left the light above him.

This time, Hotch tried to get a response from the young man. "Reid," he called in a strong voice though you could hear the worry lased in it.

Reid's Adams apple moved as he swallowed, but no words came out. His arms moved but his eyes never shifted from the ceiling. Hotch concern peaked as he slowly grabbed the young man's arm. Hotch could feel Reid shaking and the cold sweat seeping through his shirt. Morgan mimicked the action on Reid left side.

Reid was on the verge of a panic attack as both agents locked eyes and could see what the other wanted to do without words. Slowly, Hotch let go of Reid's trembling arm and Morgan took both of Reid's shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Reid," Morgan demanded. He was standing in front of the smaller man now. Blocking his view of whatever he was staring at. This seemed to shake him out of his trance, but he was only shaking harder and his breathing was getting faster. Morgan slowly led Reid to the wall and got him to sit down, leaning heavily against it. He was violently trembling and strangling to breathe. Morgan kneeled in front of him, still griping his shoulders firmly and was speaking calmly. "Reid listen to me. Breathe. Calm down and just breathe"

While Morgan was trying to calm his friend, Hotch was trying to figure out why Reid was having a panic attack in the first place. He remembered how Reid was staring at the ceiling and tried to follow were his gaze had lead. Hotch own eyes widened as he saw what the young agent had, a camera. He tried to keep his voice calm so he wouldn't frighten Reid. "Morgan, I think you should look at this."

Morgan slowly let go of Reid's shoulders now that the young man's breathing was more controlled. Reid had his head between his knees and his arms hugged around them as he focused on his breathing. Morgan could tell from the tone of his boss's voice that he must of found whatever set Reid off. He slowly got up and spoke softly to Reid.

"I'll be right back pretty boy. Hotch and me need to talk." Reid didn't look up but replied weakly.

"Hotch and I." Morgan couldn't help but smile at being corrected by Reid.

"Considering the circumstances, I'll let that one slide." He turned to Hotch and now that Reid couldn't hear him, his voice was hard and slightly panicked.

"What the hell did that to Reid?" He turned his head slightly to look at Reid as he spoke, his voice slightly hushed but still angry. "He was this close to having a full scale panic attack." Hotch nodded in agreement before speaking.

"Reid found something." He gestured to the light on the ceiling. Morgan's eyes widened as he saw the small camera.

"It's recording now!" He exclaiming as he saw the red light flashing. Hotch nodded again.

"That's probably was set Reid off." Morgan looked confused before his eyes widened in understanding.

"Just like with Tobias." Morgan gazed at Hotch, remembering what Garcia said. "Hotch, the website that the Tobias made, its back online." Hotch looked surprised but added.

"Prentiss called me saying that this case is connected to Reid's kidnapping. Whoever the unsub is knows about it, and knew that Reid probably would have found the camera." Morgan nodded.

"I'll try to keep Reid calm." Hotch nodded

"I'll call the team. We need to discuss what going on. And Morgan..." Morgan turned and locked eyes with Hotch as he spoke in a tone that left no room for argument. "-do not let Reid out of your sight." He ordered. Morgan nodded before kneeling next to Reid again.

As he kneeled, he noticed the doctor's breathing was still irregular, but more even. "Hey pretty boy, how you feeling?' Morgan waited, but once there was no response he started to worry. "Reid?" He asked quietly as he moved the man's arms so he could see his face. Morgan chuckled once he saw that Reid was fast asleep. Morgan was not surprised since Reid had been thought a lot and it must have taken its toll on the young man. Morgan noted that Reid still looked far from peaceful in his sleep. His breathing was lot calmer but not fully even. It was still too fast to be considered normal. Reid's complexion was still too pail for Morgan's liking, and though he was a lot calmer and not violently shaking he was still quivering slightly. Reid's eyebrows were pulled together and his mouth was tilled down in a faint frown. All in all, Morgan could tell Reid's sleep was not a peaceful one, but he still couldn't wake the boy genius. Especially since he knew Reid would probably not be getting any sleep for a long time.

He slowly took off the black jacket he was wearing and draped it over his sleeping friend. Reid nestled into the makeshift blanket for warmth, and the scowl faded slightly form his face. Morgan smiled slightly at the fact he could give his friend some form of comfort, no matter how small.

CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

Reid felt numb. He didn't know what to think or do. He just stood there, unable to respond to the world around him. It was like the world was going by in ultra-speed and Reid was stuck in slow motion. He knew that it was the shock that made him feel like this, but that fact didn't change the numbness. Reid tried to focus on the things around him. He could vaguely hear Morgan's voice, but he couldn't respond. He noticed how his breathing was too quick and he was struggling to get air. Slowly, he tried to focus past the shock. Now his chest felt heavy. Reid didn't recognize the fear before, but now he felt it full force; mind numbing, spine chilling fear. He could feel his body trembling on its own accord. Reid tried to shut his eyes, to look away from the camera and focus on slowing down his breathing, but he couldn't. He knew if he did that the memories would fill his mind. The shock was still, there but it subsided enough to process the world around him. He could hear Hotch calling his name. He tried to answer, but couldn't tear his eyes away from the piece of recording technology. The words he was trying to say just didn't come out. He felt someone grip his arms and was about to panic. He was struggling to get air and felt light headed.

He felt the grip on his arm move as Hotch let go but was replaced by Morgan's hands on his shoulders. He was shaken out of his daze by Morgan blocking the infuriating and mocking video equipment. He was aware that he was shaking violently as he was overwhelmed by memory that he tried to suppress. He was vaguely alert of being lead to a wall and being sat down. He tried to focus, but his breathing was so fast that he just couldn't get any oxygen. He felt himself being shaken by Morgan, who has knelled in front of him with a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Reid, listen to me. Breathe. Calm down and just breathe." Morgan demanded. Reid tried to comply and even out his breathing by focusing on Morgan's deep and slow breaths and tried to mimic them. He didn't know how long it took, but he managed to control his breathing by burying his face in his knees and wrapping his arms around them. He still focused on breathing and tried counting backwards to keep his mind occupied. '63, 62, 61, 60, 59-'

"Morgan, I think you should look at this." Reid heard Hotch call, pulling him away from his pointless counting. He considered asking but he figured that Hotch had found the camera.

Reid suddenly felt ashamed of himself. How was he going to look Hotch or Morgan in the eye now? He considered raising his head to apologize and to stop from looking weak.

'_Not that that's possible right now,'_ he added in his head, the shock and fear leaving him feeling neuroses and he didn't what to throw up on Morgan, who was still gripping his shoulders.

Reid felt Morgan slowly let go of his shoulders and start to get up. "I'll be right back pretty boy. Hotch and me need to talk." Morgan said softly.

"Hotch and I." Reid corrected weakly. He needed to keep his mind off the memories, and even if talking was difficult it seemed to help. He expected it to evolve to an argument like normal but he didn't have the just energy to argue right now. In fact, after the panic attack he barely had the strength to keep awake. He heard Morgan chuckle slightly as he spoke, his voice still soft.

"Considering the circumstances, I'll let that one slide." Reid was grateful since he was so tired and couldn't win an argument at the moment.

He heard Morgan walk away towards Hotch and felt his eyes drooping. Reid blinked repeatedly, trying to keep awake. Morgan would probably never let him live it down if he fell asleep. He could vaguely hear Morgan but couldn't focus on the words he was saying in such a hushed tone. His eyes drifted shut again, but Reid fought to keep them open.

Reid didn't want to sleep; not just because of what his team mates would think or that he didn't feel tired, but Reid knew that if he drifted to sleep he would be haunted by the memories that had sent him into a panic attack a few moments ago. With one last attempt to peel his eyes open, he gave up and let sleep claim him.

CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

Hotch approached Morgan after he contacted his team and arranged for an emergency meeting. Morgan had knelt down next to Reid, whose face was nuzzled deep in Morgan's jacket. Hotch was reminded of how his son Jack would do the same thing when he fell asleep on the coach with a blanket. Reid looked so innocent and he didn't know if it was because of all that Reid had been through or the fact that his parental instincts kicked in but he couldn't bring himself to even consider waking Reid.

Morgan seemed to notice Hotch's stare and commented, "I was going to wake him, but he's a lot less annoying asleep. Besides, I don't thing Reid will be getting much sleep after the meeting." Hotch's expression became somber at the truth in the statement.

"Morgan, do you think that you could carry him to the SUV without wakening him?" Morgan smiled slightly.

"Yeah, he's going to need all the rest he can get."

Morgan gently hooked one arm under Reid's legs and one behind his back. He slowly lifted Reid so that his head was lying on Morgan's shoulder and Morgan could hold him securely without jostling him. Morgan's jacket was still covering Reid's body. Morgan was slightly concerned at how light Reid was. He knew the young doctor was skinny, but he never expected him to be this light. Morgan was relieved that he didn't wake Reid. He only mumbled something unintelligible during the journey to the SUV.

As he walk up to the car Hotch opened the door for Morgan, who gently laid Reid down across the passenger seats. Morgan was about to ride shot gun but Hotch stopped him as he got in the driver's seat.

"Morgan, you might want to stay in the back with Reid. He might wake up and panic again." Morgan nodded and got in the back of the car. Reid was using Morgan's lap as a pillow and under normal circumstances Morgan would tease the young genius, but right now all he wanted was to do was give Reid comfort since he probably wouldn't be comfortable again for a while once he found out about the videos. Morgan almost winced at the thought of Reid's reaction. Hotch chuckled, which brought Morgan out of his thoughts and made him realize that he was absently stroking Reid's hair.

Hotch couldn't help but smile at the sight in his rear view mirror. Reid was snuggled deep in Morgan's jacket, his lips slightly parted as he snored lightly, using Morgan as a pillow. Morgan himself was running his fingers soothingly though Reid hair just like Hotch would do with Jack after a nightmare. Reid truly was the most innocent of the group and he hoped this nightmare of his would be over soon. Thought he had a bad feeling it barely begun.

CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

The sun was setting when the three agents arrived at the police station. Morgan had just got out of the SUV without jostling Reid when he was attacked by a hug from Garcia, their other team mates following close behind. JJ and Rossi were confused by Prentiss, who was anxiously searching the area.

"Where's Reid?' Prentiss asked quietly. This set Garcia of into a frenzy.

"Morgan where is my boy genius? You said he was fine but where is he?!" She demanded. She had tears falling down her cheeks and was completely hysterical. Morgan tried to soothe her, speaking in a hushed tone as not to wake Reid.

"Baby girl, Reid is fine. He's asleep in the back." He slowly moved out of the way of the car door so that she could see Reid clearly. Prentiss viably relaxed and Garcia let out a long breath as she mumbled, "_thank god."_ Rossi and JJ were completely confused and Rossi asked in slight annoyance,

"Can someone please tell us what going on?" The group all turned to the two agents; a look of anger, sadness, and worry in their eyes. Prentiss answered.

"Reid's not safe. This..this case is connected to ..Tobias Hankel." Reid shifted slightly but did not wake. The group lowered their voices so they wouldn't wake Reid.

"How..how is this connected to Tobias? His..his dead. Reid shot him." JJ whispered. Garcia was about to answer but Hotch cut her off.

"We should discuss this in the office, not in the car park." All of the team suddenly realized they were still in the car park of the police station by Hotch's SUV. Reid mumbled something unintelligible, drawing the team's attention.

They all stared at Reid's innocent sleeping form for a moment before Morgan broke the short silence. "Should we wake him?" There was a pause before Emily answered.

"Reid needs to know about this." She admitted reluctantly. JJ frowned before disagreeing.

"Reid's not going to get any sleep once he knows-" she paused for a moment, "-plus, I think we need to talk about this together so we know as much as we can for when we tell Reid."

Morgan nodded. "Reid already had a panic attack today-" The whole team, all except for Hotch, looked surprised and concerned at this. "-and I think waking him up and telling he..." He paused for a second as he thought as what to call the situation. "..._this_ won't be good for the kid. I think we should discuss this and then tell him all the information when we're calm. He might not panic as much." The team paused, considering Morgan's words.

Hotch nodded slowly in agreement. He saw how the camera affected him, so he knew how badly this news would shake him up. Hotch feared it would push the young doctor off the edge. "Morgan's right. If we wake him now he would understandingly panic. We need to get all the information we can and once Reid wakes ups we can give him more information which might help calm him." They all nodded in agreement.

Rossi entered the conversation for the first time. "So do we plan on leaving the kid in the car or what?" The group paused, considering their options. Hotch spoke first.

"We can't leave him there. He might wake up and panic, being in different surroundings. Plus the unsub could come after him when he's on his own and vulnerable."

"We could drop him off at his apartment. He would be calmer there." JJ suggested. Hotch shook his head.

"No, we know these cases are connected, but we don't know if Reid is a target. If we send him there unprotected…" Hotch said, trailing off when he couldn't or wouldn't finish his thought.

Rossi spoke again. "Well I guess that there's only one option left...looks like Reid's coming with us."

Emily nodded in agreement. "That way we will be there when he wakes up and he's not at risk, being at a police station."

Morgan gently lifted Reid out of the SUV, being careful not to nudge the young man. He chuckled as Reid snuggled deeper into is jacket as the cold air hit him outside the SUV. Garcia couldn't help but grin and giggle at how cute and innocent Reid looked.

"Awe... my Junior G Man is even cuter in his sleep!" She cooed as she slowly moved some hair from his face. Rossi chuckled slightly.

"I didn't know there was a way to make the kid look any younger." They all laughed softly, the mood lightened by Reid's cuteness.

As they entered the small conference room, Morgan gently laid Reid on a small couch near the wall.

"He's normally such a light sleeper on the jet.' JJ stated as she took a couch opposite the one Reid was sleeping on.

"Well he's sleeping like a log now. Morgan practically knocked him into a wall when he was coming out of the elevator and he slept through it." Emily joked.

"I didn't walk in to a wall; I simply knocked Reid a little, so little that he's still asleep." Morgan defended.

"Reid had a panic attack earlier, which probably exhausted him." Hotch pointed out seriously.

"Since were on the topic, why did Reid have a panic attack in the first place?' Rossi asked causally, but with a hit of concern in his voice. Hotch and Morgan looked at each other and then to Reid before Hotch spoke.

"Reid fond a camera at the cottage, and it was still recording us when we found it." Most of the team, other than Garcia, seemed surprised by this. "-we think it must of brought back memories of Tobias back." Hotch spoke in a tone void of emotion, but Rossi could hear the slight guilt laced within it.

Rossi remembered the conversation on the jet he overheard. Reid had mentioned how the cases were similar, but had thought he was being paranoid. Hotch was probably beating himself up about not taking the young man's suspicions more seriously. Reid was probably one of the sharpest members of the team, so it wasn't surprising that he realized the connection once he saw the camera and his reaction only made Rossi understand the effect that this must have had on the young man. Rossi realized he, along with his entire team, were now staring at Reid's still form, a mix of emotions on each of their faces.

Morgan was the first to recover and spoke to Garcia. "Baby girl, you said on the phone that the website was back online." The teams attention tuned to the technical analyst, who continued looking at Reid as she spoke.

"Yes...I was searching the Wallflower's records and found nothing so I decided to search 'greed and vanity' to see if I was missing something…and the most viewed results came up first and the web address was the same..." Tears now ran down her cheeks, leaving lines of mascara down her face "at first I was...wasn't sure…" She sobbed and Morgan rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as he spoke, trying to encourage her.

"Baby girl, this is important. Reid could be in trouble if we don't know about the website." He said, his voice still soft. Garcia nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know. So it was the same web address as before. The websites was back up and there was a new…" She swallowed, trying to hold the tears she felt burning in the back of her throat. "…new videos. There is one of the Wallflower's..mur..murder." The team were silent for a moment, taking in the information. She swallowed again before speaking once more.

"I've downloaded the video so you can view it later." Hotch nodded as Morgan sat down with Garcia and comforted her.

Hotch tuned to Prentiss who was watching the rise and fall of Reid's chest, trying to hide her emotions. "Prentiss," he called, immediately getting her attention along with the attention of everyone else in the room. He looked at Emily as he spoke. "You called telling me that the cases are connected and that Reid could be in trouble." Prentiss nodded and spoke in a calm voice.

"Yes. I was at the morgue with Dr. Linn and as she described the treatment of the victims, I realized that it was almost identical to what happened to Reid. They didn't tell us in the coroner's report because the other details like the branding were different and distracted them. But the victims were beaten just like Reid was and..." She hesitated before continuing, "The Wallflower's were drugged with Dilaudid." The entire team paled except for Rossi, who didn't know about the drugs, and Reid, who was still sound asleep. The team was silent for a moment before Rossi voiced his confusion.

"What is so important about Dilaudid?" Hotch spoke next.

"Rossi, do you know about the Tobias Hankel case?"

"Yes, JJ told me about it." He said, his voice was sill lased with confusion.

"How much did she tell you?" Prentiss asked. Rossi now turned to JJ, who was looking at the ground.

"I thought she had told me all of it. She told me about how Reid was kidnapped, tortured, forced to play Russian roulette, had to chose someone to die, how smart he was to get his location to Hotch and how he had to dig his own grave. Is there something else I'm missing?" He asked, his voice sounding strained and worried. Prentiss spoke again.

"Tobias also drugged Reid with Dilaudid" Rossi turned to JJ and asked suspiciously,

"And you didn't tell me this? Why?" JJ swallowed before speaking.

"It wasn't my place to tell. I didn't think Reid would like me going into it so I planned to ask him to tell you himself so that he would be more comfortable with it, and I don't know that much about it other than the toxin report we got from the hospitable so I couldn't tell you much anyway. I thought it would be best for Reid to tell you if he wanted to."

Rossi was frustrated at JJ, but he understood why she hadn't told him. This was private and Reid's story to tell. Rossi knew that most people who were drugged got dependent on them, and judging by the atmosphere in the room, this was probably the case with Reid. Obviously they had kept it quiet or Reid probably would have lost his job. Now Rossi felt even more proud of Reid. To be able to kick an addiction all on your own. Rossi personally knew people who failed at that task. Reid was strong, and though he had not been there before, he was going to help the young doctor in the future if he needed it to stay clean.

Reid mumbled something incomprehensible and probably not English which draw the team attention. Reid then snuggled into Morgan's jacket more, shivering slightly. Garcia walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later carrying a thick blanket. She gently laid it over the sleeping genius and sat on the arm of the couch by Reid's head, and slowly began to gently run her fingers though his hair in a soothing motion. Reid slowly stopped shivering and relaxed once again. Once it was apparent then he would not wake up, the team began speaking again in a more hushed tone.

"He's probably going to wake up soon.' Garcia whispered sadly. The team grimaced, none of them wanting to see the look on Reid's face one he awoke. They didn't want Reid to have to face the reality of the situation, not yet at least. They could tell Reid's sleep was not peaceful, but it would probably be the most peaceful sleep he would be able to get for a while. Read didn't know yet, at least not fully.

Morgan spoke next, "Then we better get more information on this bastard before he does." The team nodded, knowing that more information would put Reid at ease once he woke up.

Garcia spoke again, still stroking Reid's hair. "The video is ready to play in my office." Her tone was very quiet but she didn't look up. She spoke in a more pleading tone. "I already saw it once. I...I don't want to see it again. I'm not a profiler; I can't see the things you can. Can I just stay here with Reid?" Morgan answered her softly.

"Of course baby girl. You don't need to watch it again and I would be good to have some stay with Reid.' Morgan answered softly, making her smile slightly.

"Thanks chocolate thunder." Her voice was still lacking it cheerfulness, but she was trying. Morgan smiled back.

"No problem sugar."

With that, the five profilers walked up to the technician's brightly colored office, leaving their youngest genius with the colorful computer analyst.


	8. Your OK shh

Hi guys. I just thought I should point out that you are all super duper Matthew Gray Gubler awesome! I am glad I got such a great response from you all and thank you for all the kind comments. I thought I should point out that this is not a slash (if I can't have Spencer nobody can!) but if you see it that way then good for you. This chapter is short and is more hurt/comfort then angst but that will change soon. I felt like I was missing on how motherly Garcia was so I needed this chapter to show she was the mother of the BAU family. As always please review follow and favorite, if not how are you going to catch the angst coming up. That's right, shits going down, and sinister moments will begin soon. Well enough of me being critic. Back to story!

Love you all and always will and that includes you Gubler! No restring order will stop are destiny together. muhahahaha!

**Bsmusicprincess**

**PS:** Spelling and grammar are good because of **ChrissyGleek **who is my editor. She rocks, check her out!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I distrust those people who know so well what God wants them to do, because I notice it always coincides with their own desires" – Susan B Anthony**_

**Chapter 8**

Garcia was absently stroking Reid's hair while trying to trace the link of the video to the server. She knew it was pointless but she needed to do something! She couldn't just sit there while her Junior G Man was a possible target to some sicko's game. A faint moan brought her attention to the young genius, who had sweat dripping down his brow and a scowl on his face. He was trembling despite the thick blanket and was mumbling slurred words which Garcia just couldn't understand.

Garcia moved the laptop off her lap and kneeled down by the coach that Reid was laying on. She tried to soothe the young man by gently stroking Reid's hair and moving the blanket to cover him more. She noticed he was drenched in sweat. She put a hand to his forehead and Reid cringed away from the contacted. Reid did not have a temperature; in fact, he was cold to the touch. Reid whimpered and hugged his knees to his chest.

Garcia didn't know what to do. Should she wake him? She knew that Reid's sleep would be far from peaceful but she had never expected this reaction from the young man. She gently grabbed Reid's shoulders but he cringed away from her, breaking her heart in the process. She called tentatively to the young man.

"Reid." He only whimpered in response. She pulled Reid into her arms, trying to reassure him that she was there and that he was safe.

"Reid it's OK. You're OK, you're safe now.' She called trying to calm his fear.

"But I didn't do anything!" He cried out, shaking even more. Garcia felt the tears fall down her own cheeks as she held him closer and wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes and mumbled back to him softly.

"Shh...I know sweetie, no one will hurt you. You're safe, I promise you're safe." She was stroking his hair again, not just to help Reid, but also to try and control her own emotions.

"I'm not a devil." He pleaded more quietly, the fear and helplessness in his voice and the tears that fell from his eyes were heart breaking. "Please," Reid begged, trembling and sobbing.

Garcia was in tears over her friend's pain and was desperately trying to find a solution to help the boy genius. "Shh...it's OK. Your OK shh..." She whispered repeatedly at the doctor, trying to wish away his fear. "Shh..it's OK Spencer you're OK." I was the fist time Garcia had ever said Reid full name.

"No, please." He cried. Garcia now had him on her lap, cradled like a small child.

"It's OK sweetie. No one will hurt you Spencer. I promise. It's not real, it's not real." She tried to get thought to her Junior G Man and started rocking the young agent in her arms.

Reid's trembling slowly came to a stop and his eyes slowly opened. "Garcia?" He asked, confusion and relief in his voice, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Hey there sweetie," She greeted softly. Reid looked around frantically trying to take in his surroundings. Garcia noticed this as she rubbed his back soothingly and murmured to him,

"It's OK sugar. We're at the police station and the team will be back soon." He slowly seemed to accept those words and turned to face Garcia. He was still trebling slightly and his eye's still held fear in them.

"To...Tobias he..he isn't here?' He asked, his voice shaky and childlike. Garcia felt part of her break.

"No sweetie, it was just a dream. You're safe. Shh your safe now." She reassured him as he sighed in relief and lend against her. She hugged him and was stroking his hair again, trying to comfort him.

"It was so real." He mumbled weakly, "It felt so real. I thought it was real." Garcia didn't know if Reid was talking to her or himself. She was still stroking his hair as she spoke softly to him.

"It's over now. It wasn't real and you're safe. No one will hurt you." Reid slowly moved himself off of the annalists lap. He was calmer now but his skin was still pale and the skin under his eyes looked darker than normal.

Reid sat back down on the coach he had slept on before. Garcia sat next to him and spoke in a strong tone as she pulled him into a hug. "Besides, if anyone trys to touch you they will face my wrath. No one touches my Junior G Man and gets away with it. Promise!" Reid couldn't help but smile despite the situation at Garcia and replied,

"Then I know I'm safe. No unsub is crazy enough to provoke you." She smiled back and ruffled his hair

"You got that right wiz kid.'"

"Garcia?" Reid called a few minutes later, his tone serious again.

"Yea sugar?" She answered softly.

"Can we not...can we not tell the team about this?" he asked looking down at the ground. Garcia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Reid, no one is going to judge you. The team will understand and will probably figure it out. They're profilers." Reid nodded, but still continued.

"I know that but it's just...I don't want...can we just keep it between us. Please." Garcia bit her lip but reluctantly nodded.

"Don't worry sweetie, my lips are sealed." Reid smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"No problem G Man." She answered, smiling back at him.

Garcia was determined to keep her promise to Reid, and God help anyone got in her way. She would make sure there life was not worth living!


	9. BANG'

Hi guys. This chapter will be short and will mostly be in Reid's POV about the dream and how he woke up to Garcia. You might wont to reread last chap after this so you get read reaction. Truthfully this chap shod be placed before last one but I think it would course too much confusion. This chapter will have some angst in it but not much. As always please follow, favorite and review. I love Reiding them (...get it...Reid not read...what my play on words isn't funny to you?...fine ill shut up.. you guys are no fun!) Back to story!

Love you all and that will never change!

**Bsmusicprincess**

**PS** my spelling and grammar are better because of **ChrissyGleek **who is my editor. Without her you would suffer greatly so be thankful!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I distrust those people who know so well what God wants them to do, because I notice it always coincides with their own desires" – Susan B Anthony**_

**Chapter 9**

An uncovered light bulb shone brightly as it hung from the ceiling. It seemed too bright for the small space. Brown eyes squinted against the glare as his vision blurred. He tried to remember how he got here and more importantly, where here was. He took a deep breath though his nose, and gagged as the smell of burning fish guts hit him. His eyes snapped open. He knew that smell.

Reid eyes darted around the room that was still too dark, considering the bright bulb. His eyes focused as his vision finally cleared. He swallowed the bile the formed in his throat. Spencer knew where he was but despite all his efforts, he just couldn't remember how he got to the far too familiar rustic cabin. Suddenly, he began struggling with his restraints. He had to get out! He didn't want to be here. He pulled desperately on his handcuffs only just realizing he was in the same uncomfortable chair as before.

'_No_,' he told himself, '_Not again_.' He continued to pull desperately at his cuffs even as he felt them digging in his skin. He didn't care, he had to leave!

He froze-as if his blood turning to ice in his veins-when he heard footsteps echo on the wooden floor. He jerked his head forward, stifling a cry at the movement. He was only now realizing the unpleasantly throbbing pain in his skull. The pain he recognized of being hit full force with the butt of a gun. The man that strode in had a nearly unreadable expression, but Reid didn't ponder it too much. He already knew who it was, well who he hoped it was.

"T-Tobias?" He whispered, his voice cracking, desperately hoping he was right. The silence that followed was answer enough as the agents breathing hitched and his heartbeat increased. The footsteps resumed, coming toward him. He swallowed hard and whimpered as he forced the word out.

"Raphael." A sob escaped his lips as the man knelt in front of the agent, a revolver in one hand, a bullet in the other. There was the quit click of the revolver opening, and Reid felt tears fell down his cheeks.

"No please." He begged; helplessness and desperation in his eyes as he realized what was to come. The man's expression did not change, his passionless voice echoed around the room.

"All sinners need to be punished by God, and this is God's will.'

His cold eyes never left Reid's terrified brown ones as he slowly loaded the revolver. Reid felt his heart hammer in his chest

"But I didn't do anything!" He yelled, desperately pulling on his restraints, a sob leaving his though and tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"You are a devil that needs to be sent back to hell." He lifted the gun and pointed it at Reid's quivering form.

"I'm not a devil." He cried as more tears fell down his cheeks. "Please."

Raphael ignored Reid's pleads and spun the chamber of the gun clicking it in place and pulled the trigger. Reid closed his eyes and held his breath.

**'CLICK!'**

The sound echoed in the cabin as Reid exhaled and opened he eyes once again to stare at his captor.

"You don't have to do this." He whimpered weakly, fear evidentin his dark eyes, his voice trembling slightly.

The man's expression did not change as he glanced down at his captive and spun the chamber of the revolver once more. Reid's eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to die here!

"No please!" He begged as the trigger was pulled once more.

**'CLICK!'**

His captor didn't hesitate as he spun the chamber again. Spencer was terrified. The odds were not in his favor. Reid knew that this game would only end if his team saved him or when his luck ran out and the bullet was fired.

"PLEASE!" He cried desperately, trying to get through to his captor. Tears dripped down his cheeks unbarred now.

The trigger was pulled.

**'CLICK!'**

"I..I'M NOT A SINNER... PLEASE RAPHEAL." He looked up, nearly sick with panic.

"Please don't do this…"

The trigger was pulled.

**'CLICK!'**

"NO PLEASE. TO..TOBIAS HELP ME!" The odds were bad in the beginning, and they were just getting slimmer.

The trigger was pulled.

'CLICK'

Reid was desperate now. He was terrified it would all end here. He didn't want to die!

"TOBIAS..PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME, I DONT WANT TO DIE!" The chamber was spun.

"NO PLEASE...PLEASE TOBIAS...I'm scared!" The last part was barely above a whisper as exhaustion overcame lowered his head to his chest in defeat.

He looked up suddenly, hope sparking in his eyes as his captor changed, the gun was still pointed at him but it was lowered slightly.

"I sorry... I told you they always win." His voice was quiet and sounded hopeless.

"They don't have to win Tobias."Reid said back softly, his brown eyes pleading. Tobias's eyes darkened.

"Yes they do. You can't fight God." He raised the gun again. "It doesn't hurt." He promised, gesturing to his chest. Reid's eyes widened. There was a small gunshot wound which had long since stopped bleeding. Dark congealed blood clanged to the fabric of his shirt. Tobias's face changed. He was pale and his eyes were glassy; he looked like he had the last time Reid saw him. Dead.

Tobias sat on the ground next to Reid. "You need to confess for your sins." He said softly. Reid's eye's widened

"But..but I didn't go anything."Tobias eye's locked with Reid's

"You shot me." He whispered. Reid felt tears in his eyes. He did shoot Tobias. And Tobias somehow came back for him. Reid wanted to deny it, but how could he? It was true. Tobias raised the gun to Reid's head.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." His voice was soft as he tried to comfort him. Reid closed his eyes and took a long breath. He knew this was it. The last time his lungs would inflate with precious air again. Death was coming for him after all the times he escaped it before. It didn't matter that there was only one bullet. Somehow, Reid knew this was the end. Spencer had to admit he was scared of death. Not scared because of where he would go to but scared that he wouldn't go anywhere. That it would be just blackness.

He knew this was it. This was the end.

The trigger was pulled.

'BANG!' Everything went white.

Reid could hear a voice. It was familiar, but he just couldn't place it. He tried to focus on the words.

"It's OK sweetie. No one will hurt you Spencer. I promise. It's not real, it's not real." Wait,he only knew one person that called him sweetie.

Reid opened his eyes. To his surprise he was not in the cabin with Tobias-or dead for that matter- but looking in to Garcia's brightly colored glasses.


	10. There's a storm coming

Hi guys. I'm sorry this chapter is late but life has been a bitch, all I've been doing is going to school, eating, doing homework and then going to sleep. I've been way too busy to write, but it will never abandon this story so don't worry about that, it will just be shorter chapters and they will be late. After my history exams are done than I can spare more time for writing but until then please be patient. I do try my very best for you guys! As always please follow, favorite and review.

By the way I have written a CM one-shot about how Reid joined the FBI and how he met Gideon, so if you think it is what you would be into then please go check it out! It's called **'Rooftop meetings'**.

As always I Love you all so very much and hope you enjoy!

Bsmusicprincess

PS

my spelling and grammar is readable because of **ChrissyGleek **who is my editor. She's full of epicness!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I distrust those people who know so well what God wants them to do, because I notice it always coincides with their own desires" – Susan B Anthony

Chapter 10

Garcia walked back into the conference room, a steaming mug coffee in her hands. She handed it to Reid who was sitting on the sofa, his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Here you go boy wonder." She said softly to him. He turned towards her, a small smile playing on his lips as he gratefully accepted the mug.

"Thanks Garcia." He replied quietly. She smiled back and took a seat next to him.

"Will the team be back soon?" He asked looking up at her.

"I don't know sweetie," Was all she could say. Reid just nodded and sipped at his coffee.

Penelope was at a loss as to what to tell Reid. She considered herself lucky that Reid was still recuperating after the nightmare he had, and was not asking questions that she couldn't explain yet.

She almost cringed at the guilt the followed that thought. Thanking the night terrors that had bought Reid to tears. She almost slapped herself for it. She ended that train of thought by taking in Reid's appearance. Her guilt only doubled.

His skin was pale. Way too pale than what was considered healthy for the nationally light skinned agent. His light coloring only made the dark, bruise like shadows under his eyes more pronounced. His hair was tangled from sleep and a few strands clung to his face with the layer of sweat that covered his skin. His shirt was crumpled and creased from the tossing and turning his night terror had caused, as well as the top button what was now undone. He was still shaking slightly, though he tried to hide it. All in all, Reid was a mess! She may have promised that she would say silent about the dream but it did not take a profiler to tell that he did not have a peaceful slumber.

Garcia bit her bottom lip. Should she tell him? Reid was already in shock now, but would it be better to tell him about the connection before Reid got his bearings and asked? Should she wait for the others? They would have more information then and maybe they could help soothe him. Also, the full team would be there to give him support. Yes, she would wait and try to put off Reid's questions as long as possible. But how would she distract Reid until the team came...?

"Garcia?" Reid's voice interrupted her anxious pondering.

Garcia's attention immediately snapped to Reid. "Yes my dove?"

Reid looked at her questioningly. "You're staring at me..."

Garcia just realized she had been staring at Reid while deep in thought. "Oh, sorry sweetie. I was just thinking."

"Is it about what the team are looking at? What are they doing anyway?" He asked, turning to her with curiosity.

Garcia's thoughts raced in her panic. _'Not good, he's asking questions! I knew he would. why does my G-man always have to be so curious!...Think Garcia...think a way to distract him... coffee...he's already got one…umm…food…no he'll see right though it...I can't lie, he'll won't buy whatever I say and he'll be suspicious if he finds out I'm hiding something...think Garcia, think ... GOT IT!'_

"No, I was thinking about how the team would react to seeing you like this." Garcia felt guilty but knew it was the best way to avoid questions.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked, alarmed at the thought of the team judging him and confused as to what the technical analyst might mean.

"You look a mess honey." She said softly as she gently led him off the sofa to the unisex bathroom. Reid looked confused until they entered and she lead him to a large mirror.

Reid was about to ask Garcia what she was doing but then caught sight of his disheveled appearance in the large mirror and was stunned into silence. _'Wow, I am a mess!'_

Garcia took note of Reid's stunned expression, and was positive she put off the questions for a little while at least. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and mumbled, "Don't worry sweet cheeks; I'll have you looking all dapper again in no time."

A smile played on the corner of Reid's lips as Garcia started to mess with his hair.

Back at Garcia's office, the team was trying to block out the screaming coming from Adam and Maria Wallflower as the unsub started to speak.

"No one can escape God!" The figure looked up at the camera. He was standing next to the bed that the Wallflowers were bound to. He wore a black hoodie with the hood pulled up to conceal his identity. His voice was even and deep and he seemed to be completely calm when he spoke.

"They can run and hide, but you can never escape." He started to walk around the room as he spoke. His seemed to be directing his speech to the Wallflowers, but his voice was raised so that the video equipment could easily pick it up.

"We will follow what God has told us and punish those he sees fit!" His voice was now at a yell as he pulled out a knife from his jean pocket and approached the restrained couple.

"There is no escape!" His voice crackled through the speakers as he stood right next to the Wallflowers.

"We will cleanse the world of all sinners! Mark my words, there is no way out once God has spoken!" He raised his knife, ignoring the Wallflowers as they begged and screamed in pain and terror.

"THIS IS GODS WILL!" He screeched as he brought the knife down, forever silencing the newly wedded couple.

There as a long silence before he turned to the camera and spoke again. "You know who you are. You now why the Lord and the angels the follow him have sent me to send you back to hell. There is no escape. You cannot run!" He pointed at the camera as he spoken the next words, sounding calm but dark.

"I'm coming for you." The screen went black but the promise seemed to echo through the building. Silence filled the air.

Reid fought back a shiver. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it. He turned his attention towards the window, trying to ignore the bad feeling that continued to creep into his stomach. It was just started to rain and the sky was filled with dark clouds.

"There's a storm coming." He mumbled out loud. Garcia turn her attention to the window and followed Reid's gaze.

"Yeah, it's looking bad." She replied, frowning at the dark clouds.

"It's only going to get worse." Spencer added, no longer knowing if he was talking about the weather or his instinct anymore.


	11. please don't fire me!

EXAMS ARE OVER! HELL YEAH! Now I have more time to write...well in this case type but you know what I mean :)! This most probably will be short (not sure yet coz I write my notes before the story) but to be honest I'm spent. I'm so sleepy right now it is unreal! Anyway let's stop with my moaning and let's get on with the story!

As always I hope you enjoy and you are all super duper Matthew Gray Gubler cool!

Bsmusicprincess

PS my spelling and grammar is readable because of ChrissyGleek who is my editor.

Please favorite, follow and review! They make my day XD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Clouds, leaves, soil, and wind all offer themselves as signals of changes in the weather. However, not all the storms of life can be predicted." ― David Petersen

Chapter 11

The rain fell in heavy sheets from the gray black sky; beating down against the flooding streets and soaking the clothes of those unfortunate enough to be caught in the downpour. It hammered ominously against the small police station, matching the mood inside. There was some unnatural dark feeling about the afternoon.

The team had been discussing the case for almost an hour when they had finally agreed that it was time to join their other team members. Despite their best efforts, they still did not have a lot to tell Reid and the little they did held very little comfort for him, but they covered all they could with the little they had so far and knew that if they stayed any longer they would be stalling. None of the team members were looking forward to walking into that room and breaking the news to Reid. They all figured that he should be awake by now. They also knew that he was most likely not going to agree with their plan to keep him out of harm's way.

Morgan was the first to enter the conference room, followed closely by Hotch, JJ, Emily, and then Rossi. Their gaze drifted immediately to the sofa that they left Reid curled up on only to find it empty. The blanket Garcia had placed was now a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Where did Garcia and Pretty Boy wander off too?" Morgan asked, confused. None of the team were too comfortable with the fact that their youngest was the possible target of an unsub and they could not find him.

"Relax Morgan; Garcia knows not to let him leave the station, they probably went for coffee or something." Emily answered trying to reassure them both at the same time. She still couldn't help but feel slightly worried though.

Morgan sat down on the couch rubbing his bald head. "Pretty boys not going to take this well at all!" The rest of the team couldn't help but agree. Reid would not like this one bit!

"Take what well?" A soft voice asked from behind.

The team turned to find Reid standing there with a confused and suspicious expression on his face. He was carrying a mug of what they all assumed to be coffee. Garcia soon followed carrying her own mug.

"What's going on?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

The team all stared at Reid nervously, unsure of what to do. Reid held his gaze firmly on Morgan as he waited for an explanation. Morgan opened his mouth but then quickly closed it. How was he going to tell the man he thought of as a kid brother that his worst nightmare might become reality once more?

'Hey Reid, none of us thought that you would like the fact that some psychopathic religious killer might be after you again, since the first time you were kidnapped drugged and tortured was obviously not enough. Don't worry about it kid, you only almost died once in a similar situation then had to battle a drug addiction. What's the worst that can happen?'

Garcia saw Morgan's goldfish impression and realized he must have been having trouble, trying to find the words needed to inform the young man but not scare him. She quickly put her hand on the young genius's shoulder and squeezed it lightly getting his attention.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you sit down for a bit?" She asked softly as she lead him to the sofa. He looked irritated and slightly impatient but did as he was told. Morgan gave her a grateful look and she smiled back.

"Ok, so now can you please tell me what's going on?" He asked once he was seated, sounding more nervous now. He was fidgeting slightly and averting their gaze.

Hotch was the one to approach Reid, much to Morgan's relief and disappointment. Although he had no idea what to say and he knew Hotch would help keep things professional, he still felt frustrated at the fact he was not going to break the news himself to the kid. He hoped he could help keep Reid calm and offer him comfort.

"Is...is this about what happened at the cottage?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly. He looked up at Hotch as if he was scared.

The unit-chief was completely confused; did Reid figure it out because of the video camera? Hotch did not think Reid would react like this if he did though. He looked almost as if he was ashamed of himself. Did he think he should have found out sooner?

Hotch answered him and tried to keep his voice soft like he would do to comfort Jack but still have some of the firmness he had always shown around his team.

"Yes, this is about the camera-"

Hotch was interrupted by Reid who looked up at him with pain on his face and tears in his eyes. "I can still do my job Hotch! Really I can! I'm sorry about what happened but please don't fire me!" He pleaded, shaking slightly.

The whole team was in shock at Reid's assumption. Did the young genius really think that was what this was about?

"Kid, Hotch isn't gonna fire you!" Morgan declared in disbelief. The rest of the team agreed immediately.

"Of course i'm not going to fire you, Reid!" Hotch agreed certainly. The young man looked up to meet his boss's eye, still tense. "Why would you even think that?" The unit-chief asked, completely dumbfounded by the geniuses ridiculous assumption.

Reid let out a relived sigh, finally seeming to believe that he would get to keep his job. The team was still waiting for him to explain why he though his job was in jeopardy.

"Well...you guys were discussing something without me and Garcia would change the subject if I asked were you were. And then there was the way I freaked out in the cottage…"

Reid looked down, avoiding their gaze, but Hotch cut him off. "Which was completely understandable considering the circumstances."

Reid still did not look up but continued. "I thought that you would thing that I'm not fit to do my job." Morgan was the one who interrupted him this time.

"Reid, Hotch wouldn't fire you over that! You're not to blame!"

Spencer looked up at Morgan with frustration in his eyes, though it was clear it was not aimed at the man who he thought of as an older brother, but at himself.

"Yes I am! I can't freak out and have panic attracts over every little thing that is similar to the Georgia case! It would be completely understandable that you would want to fire me after my paranoia and my reaction in the Wallflower's cottage!'

The room was silent for a few moments before Hotch spoke again.

"It is completely normal to react badly to certain triggers after surviving something as traumatic as what you went though. In fact, I would be more concerned if you hadn't reacted to it. And as for the paranoia, you could be right about what you said to me on the jet. These cases could be connected."

This got Reid's full attention. "What? How? I know they both have religious motives and

that both unsub's record the murders, but that doesn't mean they're connected." He said, slightly shocked.

"But that's not all. The Coroner reported that the victims were injured in a similar way to you with the Georgia case." Emily answered softly. She didn't go into too much detail because she knew Reid remembered the injury's he got from Tobias and his different personalities perfectly. As expected, Reid cringed and looked down. Emily didn't want to inform the young genius about the drugs but she also knew that it was best to say it now and not later.

"The victims also had drugs in there systems." Prentiss added gently. Reid recoiled further into the sofa, clutching his arm subconsciously, which did not go unnoticed by the other profilers in the room. He swallowed thickly before speaking.

"It..it was Dilaudid, wasn't it?" He whispered as his voice shook dangerously.

It broke Garcia's heart to see her baby like this! She moved closer and hugged him gently.

"Yeah, it was sweetie." She mumbled to him softly. He only nodded in response.

The broken tone of Reid's voice was like a knife cutting in to the entire team's hearts. He was so young! Why did all this have to happen to someone as innocent as Reid? They were all reliving moments of the nightmare Reid had to endure, apart from Rossi who was remembering the conversation with JJ and the look in Reid's eyes once the drugs were mentioned. However, they all shared one common thought. They would do anything they could to make keep Reid safe and to make this nightmare end as soon as possible.

However, someone had other plans for their young genius. Plans that he would put in to action soon…Very soon in fact...


	12. plain set of keys

Well hello my beautiful readers and may I say how wonderful you look today! I want to thank you all for your kind reviews but unfortunately I cannot respond to them this chapter because I am currently on holiday with no wifi so I will probably stop at an internet cafe to upload this and I will not have time to individually respond to them but I will do it next chapter =]. This is also probably why this chapter is late and the next few might be the same too. I will need to keep this one short, but I will try to make up for it next chapter. But I will warn you, that the angst is coming; and I mean it, as in next chapter soon!

As always, I hope you enjoy and if it were possible I would high five you all!

**Bsmusicprincess**

**PS:** My spelling and grammar is readable because of **ChrissyGleek** who is my editor and she deserves a cookie.

Please favourite, follow and review! They make me feel super duper Matthew Gray Gubler happy! (plus inspire me to upload faster, so it's a win for both of us)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Clouds, leaves, soil, and wind all offer themselves as signals of changes in the weather. However, not all the storms of life can be predicted." ― David Petersen

Chapter 12

The team remained silent for a long time, waiting for Reid to react. After a few more moment of deep thought Reid finally looked up, and after swallowing a few times, was able to speak.

"What do we know about the unsub so far?" His voice was quiet and it was obvious that he was disconnecting himself from the situation.

"We know he is a male in his early 30's and is probably a copycat of Hankel." Emily replayed simply.

"In the video he said 'we' instead of 'I'. So we think that he could have a partner or that he thinks he is not alone in his religious views." Rossi added sceptically.

"It is likely that if there's a partner, he could be trying to avoid taking responsibly for his murders." JJ answered.

Reid nodded in agreement, "That is not uncommon. Ted Bundy confessed to his murders in detail but always said 'the killer.' Using 'we' could be his way of allocating responsibility."

"He's smart. He wore gloves and knows how to avoid identification while filming the videos of the murders." Morgan added.

"Reid could be a target." Emily reluctantly stated, knowing this to be fact even though none of

them wanted to admit it.

The team collectively turned their gaze to Reid and noticed that he was avoiding their eyes while fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"That is a possibility." Hotch agreed, entering the conversation for the first time.

"I might not be. It's only a small possibility, and even if it's true I can look after myself!" He claimed defensively.

"Nobody said you couldn't pretty boy, we're just worried about you, that all." Morgan answered soothingly.

"I'm not a baby!" Reid mumbled, crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

"No, you're one of my agents and it is my responsibility to insure your safety." Hotch said seriously, a stern expression on his face.

Reid lowered his gaze, knowing better than to argue. Hotch's face softened as he spoke more gently, "Look Reid, I understand that you want to be on this case, so I have two options for you."

Reid looked up to meet his bosses gaze and the unit-chef continued,

"You can either go in to witness protection or…" Reid looked up with an alarmed expression and was about to speak when Hotch cut him off.

"Or you can have one member of the team with you at all times until he catch this unsub." Reid seemed to relax more after that but was still clearly not happy.

"The second one..." Reid said dryly. Hotch nodded, already knowing what the young genius would chose.

"Aright it's getting late. We should all get some rest so we will be working at our best tomorrow. Someone will need to go with Reid."

"I will." Morgan volunteered, ignoring Reid's pouting.

"Alright; see you all tomorrow and don't be late." Hotch said as they all made their way out of the

police station.

The rain pattered ominously against a faded red pickup truck that was parked just out of sight of the small police station. Under normal circumstances, he would never of risked parking so close but under the constant cover of clouds and rain, no one gave a second thought to the old van that was parked so close to the police station.

The UNSUB had been there since the early hours of the morning and had witnessed his target being carried out of the SUV by the strong arms of SSA Derek Morgan and moved into the 'safety' of the police station he was currently watching so intently.

He had the image of his target's wide and frightened eye as he gazed into the recording equipment that he had set up to spread his message of his previous target. He knew his target was smart. Most certainly the most intelligent target so far; the prey had proven that by finding the camera. He still never would have guessed that he would have reacted so strongly to his message. To him, this was only more proof that he was guilty.

His grip tighten on the objected he held in his hands. It was a plain set of keys; in fact, they were keys to the apartment of the young man who was his currant prey. He had expected Spencer to have more sense than to hide a spare key under his door, especially given his occupation. He started the engine on the truck and after two attempts, it finally chocked to life.

The rain had seemed to die down and he knew he had to get to work if he was going to make it before the prey arrived.


End file.
